Libertus
Libertus is a region of Morpheus located to the North-West of the map. This region is a full Caoul based region. Of course there are Maori present, yet these try and remain off of the radar as the Caoul on Libertus hunt them down to burn them at the stake for punishment, and their own entertainment. Libertus is made up of three kingdoms Romals, Sandaria and Kralia. Religion Any Caoul god, descended from Data is allowed and encouraged into worship. Whereas any god related to Maori is shunned. To worship the gods of Ventura is generally a death sentence. As expected from a continent completely devoted to Data, Data and all it's children are welcome in the pantheon. Anyone caught to follow Ventura or one of her children will be executed at the spot, and any kind of worshipping or references towards Ventura or her children is forbidden. Caoul & Maori The Caoul are the main inhabitants of Libertus. Humans, Felines and Dwarves are most common though certainly not the only inhabitants. While there are a few Maori that hide their magic and live among the Caoul in hiding, most Maori spend their lives running and hiding from the torch and stake. Notable Gods Geography Kingdoms/States Romals ' Romals is the upper country. From one coast to the other the North is covered in mountains, and this is where the dwarves and orcs reside. On the north - east lies Wijga, a fortress city and anti-magic zone. While the whole of Libertus is a zone where the Maori are not wanted they are not actively hunted everywhere, except for in Wijga. Most of Romals is mountainous, or at least hilly. Read more on Romals here. '''Sandaria ' Sandaria is the middle country of Libertus. while the east has lots of hills where most of the beastkin reside, most of the country is flat, full of fields with grains and roads, connecting all small villages to the heart of the country. Read more on Sandaria here. 'Kralia ' Kralia consists of mainly forest, and as most of the people living in this country are elves it's no surprise their capital lies in the heart of one. The cities in Holm are generally small and few, this country being the least densely populated from the three. Read more on Romals here. '''Ethnicity Notable Races: ''' Libertus holds mainly races of the Caoul, but is not entirely unfamiliar with the Maoris. The Maoris are not known in a positive manner, though. Most of the bigger cities and villages do not stand friendly against those who use magic, and therefore Maori hunts are quite common. The most common amongst the Caoul races are: * Humans ( everywhere ) The Humans make up the majority of Libertus. * Elves ( South ) The elves live in the south and west. A big part of Libertus is covered in forests, and the elves have made their villages in the trees. * Dwarves ( North ) The Liberta dwarves live under the mountains in the north of the country, and are great at metal and stoneworking. However they live in constant conflict with the Orcs. * Orcs ( North ) The Liberta orcs live in the north as well as the dwarves, though while the dwarves prefer to live under the mountains the orcs live upon it. * Beastkin ( Mid and South ) The Beastkin live mostly in Sandaria and Kralia, and their own settlements are generally small camps. Strange as it may seem, they are quite famed for their leatherworking. '''Notable Classes: 'Demographics' 'Language' The main language on Libertus is the common human tongue of Albanish. The Dwarves, Orcs and Elves all hold their own original languages as well. 'Health' Since there is no such thing as healing magic the people of Libertus are not really behind on anything, though of course utility spells like closing a would with a magical flame are a no-no, even if it would save a life. Scientifically and technically they are somewhere in the midst, cauterizing and sterilizing wounds with both fire and alcohol, chopping of infected limbs that can't be saved and using needle and thread to close cuts. 'Education' The general person in Libertus will be able to count to ten, or more when his ir her profession wil require the need for it. Generally though most people are educated in the profession of the family or study at a local blacksmith, leatherworker, baker etc etc. things like calculating and reading are barely taught and only to those who would need it 'Culture' 'Cuisine' The local cuisine is quite simple, and mostly consists of things like stew, mashed potatoes and other simple dishes as most of the locals spend their time of the fields, farms and all. Clothing Clothing is generally simple. Males will wear a shirt or tunic and pants, and Females will often just wear a simple dress. colors will be generally earthen. History Libertus was one of the continents where the Lumina have not been able to get a proper foothold. Even though the Eoduun eventually died out, other beings of Data took over the continent, and the Caouls of Libertus were not friendly against the Maori. From the beginning of time Maori have been hunted down, taken prisoner and murdered for how they were born. It was soon after most of the continent was populated that The Pact was started, a group of Caouls who were extremists in hunting down the Maori and 'cleansing' the continent of Ventura's evil spawn. While the Pact has always been most active in Romals, this being the country where their main quarters reside, they have outposts all across the continent and are more than willing to cross laws in order to get rid of as many Maori as they can find, though most of the the the authorities will pretend to know of nothing when The Pact is hunting down Maori, and their knights are often seen as 'above the law' when it comes to their witchhunts. Only when a member of the pact has hurt an innocent will they follow Law as the rest.